


Uninvited guest.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: This apartment is not big enough to fit more than one.





	Uninvited guest.

A clash, pang and clatter wasn’t what he expected to hear when he’s home alone.

 

“Akira?”

 

Motomi called out from the bathroom. He finished showering and wore his trousers when he heard the noises. He should be alone at that moment because Akira said he’d be home late to do errands. Usually he would volunteer to assist his lover but Akira was adamant for him to stay indoors just when Motomi's fever got cured few days ago.

 

The cheap apartment they rented was old and smelled like stale take out boxes. But that’s to be expected in this part of downtown. They were going to a much better temporary home after Motomi received his salary by the end of that month.

 

Sure there were rumors and urban legends about this building. The scantily clad lady by the 7th floor was quite… smitten by Motomi. Maybe she saw dollar signs from him although he politely declined her suggestive hints. He wasn’t a former information broker for nothing so he used his past experiences and skills to smoothly dug around data from her since she’s one of the few locals who’s willing to approach the Japanese tourists.

 

From her, he only learned that this building used to be a hiding spot for gangsters and it wasn’t uncommon that drug addicts and prostitution ran rampant decades ago. She even faked her fear and clung to his muscled arm that the building was haunted for a handful of deaths ranging from committed suicides by jumping over the balconies or murdered by a crazy addict. Motomi felt nothing over her squashed boobs against him.

 

The former information broker hasn’t experience any poltergeist or haunting sounds so far from this apartment where Lady X was said to be seen standing outside your window. Staring with bloodshot eyes.

 

Until now….

 

“Akira? Are you home?”

 

He asked in a louder voice. He crossed the dark and sparse livingroom to reach for the light but since they first stepped into this place, the power has been unreliable and often turned off on its own. Besides it’s been raining since afternoon so the darkness from outside didn’t help his view of his surroundings.

 

“Ow…”

 

He grunted when his knee hit the coffee table, trying to grab for his lighter somewhere.

 

Now that he was sure he’s still alone in the apartment, Motomi was left wondering what was that noise just now? It’s too loud and near to be the squabbling of their neighbor from two doors away. He couldn’t help but turned his gaze to the balcony where it’s covered by a thin muslin that’s probably as old as he was. Outside, one could see the city lights and when the thunder boomed, he could see a flash of light slithered acrosd the night sky.

 

He sighed when he recalled the lady’s words. Now he felt paranoid to be alone. Before he met Akira, nothing frightened him but ever since he met the love of his life, Motomi began to feel queasy when left alone for too long. Another thunder stroked down and it was so loud that it rattled the building walls.

 

*WHAM*

 

Motomi jumped when he heard outside at the balcony something fell down! Followed by a soft cry like a woman’s wailing. Soft and eerie that would give the faint hearted goosebumps…

 

“Oi, oi… this is like the opening of a horror movie…”

 

He chuckled to himself though his forehead began to sweat a bit. He could just lock the balcony doors, turned around and go back to sleep until Akira returned for some warm cuddling. But of course the curious side of him just can’t let this slide. Hell, maybe he could even write an amusing article about this in the morning.

 

_‘Old Man Scared By Thunder and Shadows – A True story!’_

Motomi laughed at the lame headline before his eyes narrowed and his expression turned serious. From his coat thrown on the couch, he extracted his gun that he carried ever since his military days.

 

Nearing the door, he followed all procedures of approaching a suspect like he was trained years ago. Back to the wall, listened for voices, pulled the curtain a little to peek but only saw darkness around the balcony area.

 

Yet the wailing kept on wailing. Now a little louder.

 

His sharp eyes zeroed in on the right side of the balcony where he saw a moving shadow….

 

Bracing himself, Motomi slid the rusty glass door along with the curtain to the side and aimed his gun!

 

“Freeze!”

 

He commanded in a cold voice.

 

“Nyaaa!”

 

Came the wailing cry.

 

Motomi almost dropped his gun, stupefied by his discovery.

 

“Ahaha... ha...”

 

He laughed to himself at the hissing, furry suspect. Wet and dirty from the rain and clinging to the far corner of the balcony.

 

“I don’t know how you managed to hop your way to the 5th floor but--- hey!!”

 

Motomi was planning to grab the cat but was caught off guard when the animal leaped to latch onto his face with a loud yowl!

 

“Ow!”

 

He almost tripped on his feet when the stray scratched his cheeks then jumped on his head to scrambled its way inside the apartment!

 

“Why you little…. Wait!!”

 

Motomi chased after the surprisingly fast intruder and he nearly screamed when he saw the cat’s wet and dirty paw were all over the couch and tables. Even Akira’s windbreaker wasn’t spared by their unfortunate paw-tiful fate.

 

“No! He really loved that jacket too!”

 

All his life Motomi faced a number of enemies, from the disgusting Arbitro to the junkies with metal pipes. None made him scared one bit.

 

Until he met his match that night.

 

He ran after the cat to the kitchen and saw it attacked the bag of groceries that Motomi bought for their dinner. The bastard already clawed and knocked over a number of beer bottles to the floor as it jumped from one spot to another! It was a big mess!

 

“You little rascal! Don’t underestimate me!!”

 

Motomi exchanged his choice of weapon from the gun to his coat and threw himself into the battle field much scarier than an Igura match!

 

***********

 

About two hours later, Akira almost dropped all the pictures he developed from the nearby printing shop after he opened the door to their apartment.

 

It was as if a hurricane licked all over the place. The lamp knocked over to the floor, clothes all over the floor and couches, what the hell was that splattered to the wall? And why was the wall near the closed balcony door all soaking wet?

 

“O-Ossan?! Where are you?”

 

Akira panicked at the thought a burglar or three barged in, ransacked their place and possibly harme---

 

“O-oh hey, welcome back…”

 

Came the tired and weak reply from the bedroom’s direction.

 

The younger man quickened his pace to the source of the voice and he blinked in surprised to see Motomi, he looked fine but haggard. Why was his face injured with scratch marks and why was he dirty? That’s not all, Motomi was on the floor of their bedroom. The door to the bathroom was slightly ajar as if he was relying on it for the light. In one of Motomi’s hand was a hairdryer, with his legs crossed on the floor, something was on his lap and…

 

“Is that a cat?”

 

“Yeah, I’ve just thought of a named for her too! What do you think of ‘Aki’? Pretty cute, huh?”

 

“...Aki?”

 

“What? Is Ra better? Hey, maybe I can call her Rara. But then again she reminds me of a certain brat who hated some bonding time with me so I thought Aki fits her, hmm?”

 

Motomi laughed at Akira’s expression then explained.

 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t blow our savings and bought a pet. A stray got cornered to our balcony due to the rain and thunder. When I tried to shoo her away, she ran into our place. I had to catch her and when I was really going to throw her out, she was all skin and bones so I fed her.”

 

The assistant jounalist got over his shock then leaned his shoulder against the door frame of the bathroom. With a raised eyebrow he crossed his arms as the pieces of the crime scene made sense.

 

“And then you bathed and pampered her.”

 

He finished the latter half of Motomi’s report.

 

“Yep, I thought she was a black kitty but after washing her up--- ow…”

 

He winced a bit at the numb pain from his scratched cheekbone. That cause Akira to quickly kneeled down and examined his boyfriend’s wounds over his face and fingers.

 

When their eyes met, Motomi blinked then with a fond smile he finished, “After washing her up, I noticed that she actually has a pretty silver shine to her fur. Like someone I love.”

 

He chuckled and proceed to kiss Akira’s slightly damp, silver hair.

 

Akira won’t admit his heart skipped a beat just now and pretended to sigh in annoyance, “You old coot, what does that have to do with anything?”

 

That earned a laugh from the battered man.

 

Then they both stared down at their intruder, now happily purring and curled up asleep on Motomi’s lap.

 

“So… what’s next?”

 

Akira wanted to throw the cat away, a strange feeling bubbled up his chest when he saw Motomi had this fond smile on his face. The way he grinned like a silly man and softly brushed the fur tenderly.

 

What is this… feeling?

 

Akira dislike it.

 

But he’s not as cruel to just yank one of its paw and throw it out the door. Shaking his head, Akira stood up and declared.

 

“Let it stay for the night. It’s late and I’m sure it won’t cause you anymore problem now that it’s fed and asleep.”

 

Motomi stood up as well then he cocked his head to the side, “She’s not _IT,_ she’s Aki.”

 

“………”

 

“Akira?”

 

“…Whatever.”

 

The younger man turned in his heels to leave the room, not understanding his mild annoyance. Why would Motomi even care such a stray? All it did was made so much mess, hurt his lover and be a nuisance.

 

Akira decided to ignore the thoughts in his mind and proceed to clean up what was left of the kitchen and living room. He didn’t understand why he felt so irritated. It didn’t make sense… he’s not bleeding or injured but… he felt this stinging feeling whenever he recalled Motomi’s fond look over the animal.

 

 

***********

 

About an hour later, Akira sighed tiredly after he put away the mop and bucket. The apartment was back to its original state. Almost. One of their clothes were too tattered to be worn so he used it as a cloth to wipe away the spills. He wondered if they have to pay for the ruined couches but thankfully no windows or mirrors were harmed in the chasing game.

 

“Akira…”

 

He almost jumped when Motomi’s deep voice could be heard from his back. Then a pair of muscular arms enveloped around his slender waist.

 

“Oi, I’m sweaty.”

 

He half-heartedly protested, secretly loving Motomi’s shower scent and body warmth.

 

“Are you mad?”

 

The older man asked instead.

 

Akira sighed then turned around in the embrace. He looked up to see a pitiful puppy look from Motomi that it was almost comical. He took off the glove he wore and then gently touched his lover’s scarred cheek. It’s now a fine, pink line under the eye.

 

“That was stupid. Your fever just got better and then you did this. What if I didn’t come home earlier or you passed out?”

 

Motomi turned his face a bit to kiss Akira’s palm, “Sorry, it’s hard to teach an old dog new tricks.”

 

Akira almost forgot what to scold next and quickly regained his composure, “You really didn’t have to care for it… that Aki. She would just run out the door if you open it ... or something.”

 

Motomi simply lifted one shoulder, “I can’t help it when I saw she was just… scared and hungry.”

 

Akira lost count how many times he sighed tonight at the big, hopeless softie, “Come on, we need to disinfect your wounds.”

 

He pulled Motomi by the wrist and they sat gently on the tattered couch. Glad that it didn’t fall apart. Akira grabbed the medical aid box and proceed to work on the wounds. After a few years of living together, Akira learned a lot from Motomi. Almost as good as any nurse by now.

 

“Done. Anywhere else that hurts?”

 

He asked after he finished bandaging Motomi’s wrist.

 

“Hmm… it still hurts…”

 

Akira narrowed his eyes at this tone. He knew it was one of Motomi’s teasing tone like he was going to say something ridiculous.

 

“Where… is it?”, he played along.

 

Motomi pointed to his own lips, “Here~ it really hurts. I need a very special and magical medicine for it too~”

 

He rattled off in a sing song voice.

 

Motomi expected Akira to just quietly leave him by the couch or call him stupid. He didn’t expect a gentle touch to his chin. His young lover looked up at him with parted lips and---

 

*SMACK*

 

“Yeowch!”

 

Akira slapped a bandaid over Motomi’s cheek in response.

 

“That should be magically enough to cure it.”, He harrumphed and stood up with the first aid box.

 

Motomi laughed at Akira’s reaction, at least they seemed to be back to normal now. He wondered what went wrong when Akira had this weird expression after he saw the cat. His assistant almost looked… lonely and sad. As if he was going to be abandoned?

 

The journalist mentally shook his head and brushed the thought off. Maybe he’s overthinking it.

 

“Sorry dinner is ruined now. Did you manage to rescue anything from what I bought at the kitchen?”, he asked from the couch.

 

“The bread and milk only. We can still have toast tomorrow. I’m not that hungry anyway. Have you eaten your meds?”

 

“I did before my shower. Alright, bread is good enough. And save some of the milk for Aki-chan, I’m sure she’ll want some after she wakes…. Up...?”

 

Motomi stopped his rambling when suddenly he felt a weight on his lap and face to face with a very… grumpy looking Akira.

 

“A-Akira?”

 

“Nyaa…”

 

“…???”

 

“Will you finally be quiet about the cat if I do that? “, he asked with a very serious face.

 

Motomi was too speechless to say anything. He couldn’t decide if Akira was high on the smell of alcohol disinfect packets just now or half sleepy!

 

Akira pulled back a bit then blinked, “You really did got quiet. Well then, that worked better than I expected.”

 

He proceeded to climb off his lap when suddenly Motomi grabbed his wrist and tackled him to the couch.

 

“Oh my, oh my. Seems like I have another stray that came in without me realizing it.” 

 

He purred and pinned down Akira’s shoulder to the couch.

 

“It was a lame joke, get off me.”

 

Akira explained in a deadpan voice. Not realizing one bit that what his mewl actually cranked up Motomi several level up!

 

“I saw a small cosplay shop at the other building. Maybe I could get some cat ears headband for you?", Motomi waggle his eyebrows cheekily.

 

Akira had no idea what the hell was he talking about. Plus, he could never win in terms of strength against his lover so he just gave up and accepted Motomi’s kisses and moaned when his rough-skin fingers went under his shirt.

 

“What the hell is a cat-ear-band? And are you sure about this? You were supposed to be resting and it’s past midnight now…”

 

Akira asked and suppressed a gasp when Motomi licked the shell of his ear.

 

“I’m sure.”, Then suddenly he stopped feasting on Akira’s neck, “Wait, what about you? Are you not in the mood?”

 

This bastard, always so considerate despite any situation.

 

“I’m not… against it…”

 

In fact, he secretly savored Motomi’s full and complete attention, finally away from the stray.

 

Motomi chuckled at Akira’s whispered answer and kissed his forehead.

 

“But really Akira, I’m sorry I scared you this evening about the mess and---”

 

Motomi’s apology got cut short by Akira sealing their lips together, thus the older man began to make love to his partner until Akira left panting hard and his voice hoarse.

 

*************

 

Later that morning, Akira woke up to the smell of coffee. He groggily rubbed his eyes and sat up on the couch. The blanket covering his naked body fell down to his lap and he blushed hard to see the marks on his inner thighs and no doubt there’s some on his neck too if he looked at himself in the mirror now.

 

“Oh, good morning.”

 

Motomi brushed back Akira’s bangs and peck him on the forehead.

 

“I’m making breakfast now although it’s near lunch time. Go and wash up while I finish cooking.”

 

Akira looked away to hide his blush, touching his kissed forehead in embarrassment. Motomi grinned at his expression then turned around to head back to the kitchen. The older man was only wearing his jeans and that led Akira to see his backside.

 

Motomi’s shoulders and back side had claw marks but not by the stray from last night.

 

It was caused by another, possessively big feline on the couch.

 

Akira secretly felt satisfied over that for some reason. Not sorry one bit for not trimming his nails yet.

 

Well, with the way Motomi loved him passionately last night and how he couldn’t hold back his erotic screams… perhaps even the next door neighbor needed a cigarette.

 

Groggily shuffling to their bedroom for a quick shower and stretching his sore muscles, he stopped short when he saw the cat from last night currently licking her paw on the bed. She comfortably nestled on top of Motomi’s brown jacket.

 

When the cat looked up at Akira’s entry, she hissed a bit as if she refused to share her treasured coat.

 

“Why are you still here?”

 

Akira glared back and this led both of them to have a minor stare down.

 

“Nyaah! Nyaah!!”

 

The air around them sizzled with electric current as neither wished to back down!

 

The bigger cat was the first to break eye contact, “This is stupid.” He muttered to himself for being antagonistic over a small animal. He’s not a kid, he’s a mature adult now. Yep!

 

 

 

***********    EPILOGUE ***************

 

 

 

*An hour later*

 

“Nyaa~!”

 

“Ahaha, you little cutie.”

 

Akira nearly break the cup handle of his coffee as the two settled at the couch and Motomi played with Aki-chan on his lap. She purred and playfully bit his fingers and rolled around cutely.

 

Akira held back his annoyance in silence.

 

He’s a mature adult now. He won’t let some stray steal his Motomi away from him! Nope!

 

“Akira? You’ve been strangely quiet since we finished breakfast.”  

 

Motomi asked and tousled the boy’s hair.

 

Akira narrowed his eyes, “Let’s go to the shop later.”

 

“Eh?”

 

“The shop you mentioned last night. Cos-something play shop. Let’s go there and buy whatever you want. I’ll pay everything.”

 

“….y… you sure?”

 

“Very sure.”

 

“Even the cat ear ribbon and plug---“

 

“Anything.you.want.”

 

Akira wasn’t even staring at Motomi as he shot down each questions. This time Akira smugly stared down at the feline on Motomi’s lap, unware what’ll Motomi plan for him tonight.

 

 

\------

 

 

\--------------------

 

 

\--------------------------------------

 

 

End?

 

A/N : RIP Akira XDD

**Author's Note:**

> Initially I planned to write MotoAki adopt 3 puppies. But in the end it turned into this crack and lame oneshot. Thank you for reading to those who managed to reach til the last paragraph Orz


End file.
